


Scary Movies Aren't All That Bad

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin invites everyone over to his house for a sleepover. Everyone knows they'll be having a horror movie marathon, except Rin's boyfriend, Makoto. When Makoto finds out, will he leave or will he stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies Aren't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MakoRin week](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com) prompt #2 - horror. Please enjoy!

***

Rin looked around the living room, and made sure everything was set up properly. He’s made sure Gou is staying the night at Chigusa’s house, as it’s a couples’ sleepover. His mom agreed to it, and decided at the last minute to go spend the weekend at her girlfriend’s house further inland, leaving Rin the house to himself.

They have a week off of school, and he had talked about having a sleepover with his boyfriend and a few others. Makoto had readily agreed to it, as it sounded like a fun time, which made Rin really happy. Except, he and Sosuke had talked about it, and thought it would be a lot of fun to have a horror movie marathon. And he knows that the minute Makoto finds out, he may bolt and decide to go home. So, he was going to have to do everything in his power to make sure his boyfriend remained around, because he wanted to show him there was no reason to be afraid of some silly movies.

The doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of his first guest. He walks over to the door and opens it with a smile on his face. “Ah, hi guys! You brought some sodas?”

“Yes, Rin-chan!” Nagisa pushes his way into the house, followed behind by Rei.

The bespectacled teen holds up another bag. “We also purchased some chips and dip.” Rei looks around. “Are we the first to arrive?”

“Yup.” Rin nods, and points to the kitchen. “Go ahead and put the snacks in there. Nagisa, maybe put the sodas in the fridge? I’ve got some in there, but I’m guessing most of us are going to stay awake for most of the night.”

“Sure, Rin-chan.” Nagisa opens the fridge, and puts the dip and sodas inside. “Does Mako-chan know what we’re doing yet?”

“No.” Rin runs a hand through his hair. “You didn’t tell him, did you?”

“I wanted to,” Nagisa shakes his head. “But, Rei-chan made sure that I didn’t let anything slip.”

“Matsuoka-senpai, I think it’s a bad idea not telling him.” Rei crosses his arms over his chest. “I mean, he’s your boyfriend, yes?”

“Yeah, I know.” The doorbell rings a second time. “Hold that thought.” He walks over to the door, and pulls it open. “Sosuke!”

“Yo.” Sosuke walks into the house, Haruka following a few steps behind him. “We brought pizza.”

“And mackerel.” Haruka holds up a couple of cans of mackerel. Rin sighs, and shakes his head. “What?”

“Nothing, Haru.” He looks over at Sosuke, and watches him put the eight extra-large pizza boxes on the kitchen table. “How much do we owe you?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Sosuke grabs the mackerel cans from Haruka, and puts them near the pizza. “You want something to drink?”

“I’m okay.” Haruka goes and sits on the couch. “Where’s Makoto?”

“He’ll be here-” The doorbell rings a third time. “Now, I guess.” Rin walks over to the door, and opens it. “Ah, just who we were talking about.” He steps forward and hugs his boyfriend tightly.

“You were talking about me?” Makoto asks, his arms wrapping around him to return the hug. “I hope it was mostly good things.”

“Always.” Rin smirks. “Did you bring the dessert?”

“Yes. My mom sends her love, by the way.” Makoto is holding a large bag in his hand. “Can I come in?”

“Of course!” Rin let go of his boyfriend, and stands to the side, allowing him to enter the house. “Everyone is already here.”

Nagisa and Rei are still in the kitchen, pouring drinks for everyone. “Ah, Mako-chan!” Nagisa grins, and snagged the bag from Makoto’s hand. “Did your mom bake us cookies?!”

“She did.” Makoto reaches for a cup of soda. “What is the plan for tonight?”

“You didn’t tell him?” Sosuke looks at Rin, making the redhead feel like crap.

“Great.” Haruka picks up one of the mackerel cans, and opens it.

Rin feels his insides twist as Makoto looks over at him. “Tell me what?”

“Oh...um…” Rin runs a hand through his hair nervously, feeling like a complete idiot.

“We’re going to watch scary movies tonight, Makoto-senpai.” Rei pushes his glasses up on his nose. “But, no one wanted to tell you because we all wanted to hang out together.”

Makoto’s eyes are still on Rin. “Is this true, Rin?”

“I was going to tell you!” Rin is quick to rise to his own defense. “I guess I just forgot.” He sighs, and walks over to where his boyfriend is standing. “Please, don’t go home, okay? I want to spend the evening with you.” He put on his best puppy dog smile, and bats his eyelashes at his boyfriend.

Makoto rolls his eyes. “I’ll stay, on one condition.”

“What’s that?” Rin asks, pleased to hear that he wasn’t going to run away from them. He ignores Sosuke, who is behind Makoto’s back - mimicking fellatio. It doesn’t help that Haruka gets into the act, and begins to hump Sosuke’s thigh, while Sosuke mimes stroking off a dick and giving himself a facial with it. Rin can feel his ears burning as he watches the obscene display of his best friends, and refuses to look over at what Nagisa is doing to Rei, because he knows how lewd Nagisa is already without the aid of the two idiots behind Makoto.

“You can’t make fun of me if I scream.” Makoto speaks earnestly.

“Hear that everyone?” He announces to his friends. “No making fun of anyone tonight. No matter how scared we might get with some of these films.” He waits for everyone to nod, and then grabs the first dvd off the top of the stack. “Alright, who is up for some ‘Resident Evil’ action?”

“Oh, me! Me!” Nagisa replies.

“Let’s do this.” Sosuke sits down on the couch, pulling Haruka to sit on his lap. It is still weird seeing the two of them together, but Rin doesn’t care too much. As long as the two of them are happy, that is all that mattered.

He looks over at Makoto, and sees that he is getting some pizza. He puts the dvd in, and puts it on the title screen. He hits play, and walks over to where Makoto is standing, as everyone else has settled in to watch the film.

“Hey.” He goes and stands next to him, speaking quietly as the movie starts. “Are you sure you’re not mad at me?”

“No, I’m not mad.” Makoto turns and looks at him. “You could have just asked me, you know. I wouldn’t have said no.”

“Really?” That answer surprises Rin. “But, I thought you hated horror movies?”

“I do, but if it means I get to hide my face on your shoulder?” Makoto’s warm smile makes Rin’s heart beat a little bit faster. “Next time, don’t keep me in the dark, okay?”

“I promise.” Rin grabs his boyfriend’s hand, and leads him over towards the couch. They both sit down, electing to just sit next to each other, rather than how Sosuke and Haru have decided to sit. He looks over at them, and sees Sosuke watching him, one eyebrow raised. He gives a small nod of his head, as he places both his and Makoto’s hand to rest on top of his thigh.

When the famous laser hallway scene came on the screen, Rin is impressed by the reactions in the room. “AUGH!” Nagisa shouts, tossing the popcorn he had in his lap straight up into the air. If Makoto hadn’t been clinging to his back, Rin would have laughed at Nagisa’s antics. Rei is busy muttering how that just wasn’t physically possible, and he didn’t even bother to look over at Sosuke and Haruka, as he knew those two were liplocked, not even bothering to pay attention to the film.

After the moment passes, and the heroes were able to get through the hallway, Rin turns and looks at Makoto. “Are you okay? Do you want to go to the other room?” He could see the terror on his boyfriend’s face, the worry in his green eyes making his heart hurt.

“No, I don’t need to leave.” Makoto shakes his head. He takes a deep breath and smiles. “I know it’s just a movie. Just...I wasn’t expecting it to be that….”

“Gruesome?” Rin asks, not bothering to pay attention anymore. Instead, he focuses on his boyfriend, wanting to make sure he isn’t putting a brave face on just for him. He moves to straddle his lap, hiding the television with his body. “Really, Makoto. If you want to go to another room, I’d be more than happy to ditch everyone and go with you.”

“JUST DON’T HAVE SEX TOO LOUD, OKAY?” Nagisa throws some popcorn at them, making both Makoto and Rin groan.

“Nagisa,” Makoto says sternly. “What he and I do is none of your business.”

“Yeah, but these walls are paper thin.” Nagisa remarks, a smirk on his face. “Or, do you not remember the last time the four of us hung out?”

Both Rin and Makoto share a deep blush, as they thought about the time Nagisa was referring to. It hadn’t been a planned event; they had all just stayed up way too late, and it was easier for Rei and Nagisa to crash at Rin’s mom’s house, than it was to go home. Neither Makoto nor Rin had realized how vocal they were together, until Nagisa had teased them about it the following morning.

“I want to hear more about this.” Haruka says. The sound of his voice surprises Rin, as he turns and sees that he and Sosuke had stopped making out. Probably for air, but still. “You guys had a foursome?”

“What?!” Both Rin and Makoto said at the same time, Makoto shaking his head rapidly. “How did that comment get turned into a foursome?!”

Rin shoots daggers at Haruka, who has a smirk on his face. “Like you can talk.” He stares at Sosuke. “You know I sleep on the bottom bunk.”

“Yes, we know. It’s not my fault if the bed comes crashing down on you one night.” Sosuke rolls his eyes, as Haruka keeps the smirk on his face. “You know it’ll withstand both of our weights, so quit complaining.”

“Yeah, well, what about the creaking?” Rin mumbles. He feels Makoto’s hand on his, and gives his boyfriend’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“WE’RE TRYING TO WATCH A MOVIE RIGHT NOW.” Nagisa announces loudly to the room. “QUIT YOUR BITCHING UNTIL WE FINISH THIS FILM.”

Makoto chuckles nervously, and rests his head against Rin’s shoulder. “Rei, you let him boss you around like that when we’re not around?”

“I…”

“Rei-chan!” Nagisa admonishes him.

“No.” Rei shakes his head. The four on the couch laugh, as it is quite clear who is the boss in their relationship.

Makoto’s hand squeezes Rin’s. “Rin, do we have to keep watching scary movies? I don’t think I can handle another one.”

“I offered to go to another room with you, but Dictator Nagisa won’t let us, apparently.” Rin looks over his shoulder and sees Nagisa turn around, then sticks his tongue out at him. The younger teen laughs, and turns back to the movie, Rei resting his head on Nagisa’s shoulder. “The next one won’t be as bad. Well, that’s not true.”

“We’re watching ‘The Ring’ next, right?” Sosuke says, his arm wrapped around Haruka’s middle. The brunette doesn’t seem to mind the possessive gesture. “Or House on Haunted Hill?”

Rin sits sideways on Makoto’s lap, pleased that Makoto’s arms are still around him. “I think the Ring would be good.”

“Is it really scary?” Makoto asks, as Rei grabs the next dvd, and puts it into the dvd player. “I don’t want another really scary movie.”

“It’s scary.” Rin decides lying would not be in his best interest right now. “But, remember what you said? You can hide behind me, or cover your eyes. No one is going to make fun of you.” He kisses his boyfriend softly, and feels him relax against the couch.

“Don’t worry, Mako-chan. We’re all here to protect you!” Nagisa stands up. “Anybody want anything from the kitchen?”

Rin drops off of Makoto’s lap, as his boyfriend stands up from the couch. “I can help you, Nagisa.” He watches the taller teen head into the kitchen with Nagisa, as the movie begins.

“I told you this was a bad idea,” Sosuke leans over and speaks quietly. “Maybe we should start watching something else after this movie?”

“No.” Haruka joins in the conversation. “I wanted to watch Taye Diggs.”

“Of course you did.” Sosuke smacks Haruka’s ass playfully, making Rin groan. “What?”

“Could you please not do that?” Rin gets up, and heads into the kitchen, where Makoto is still standing. “Makoto?”

“I’m okay. Just want some more soda before I sit down again.” He turns around and flashs a big smile at Rin. He picks up his full cup, and walks back over to the couch, putting the soda on the table next to the couch. Rin sits back down next to him, Haruka and him now splitting the middle.

“Your boyfriend’s lap get too uncomfortable?” Rin smirks, as he reaches for Makoto’s hand again. He feels him lock their fingers together, and smiles at the small gesture.

“Shut up.”

“Fair enough.”

When the video in the film finishes and a phone rang on the screen, he feels Makoto’s hand tense up in his own. He turns and watches him, and sees that he is covering his face with his free hand, but he can see Makoto’s green eyes peeking through his fingers. When the person on the other end of the phone says, “Seven days,” Makoto’s hand is no longer in his own, and instead his arms are now wrapped around Rin’s body in a death squeeze.

“M-Makoto,” he groans, trying to breath. “Makoto, I can’t breathe.” He wheezes, and gulps down some air when his boyfriend lets go of him.

“Rin, I can’t.” Makoto gets up from the couch. “I’ll be in the other room.” He leaves the living room and heads towards Rin’s bedroom.

“Go after him.” Sosuke says to him, Haruka back on his lap. “We’ll be okay out here.”

He jumps up and races out of the room. He knocks on his closed bedroom door. He hears Makoto shriek, making his heart hurt at the terrified noise. “Makoto, it’s just me. Can I come in?”

“Rin, you can watch the movie. I don’t mind.” Makoto’s voice is muted through the closed door. “I’ll be okay in here.”

“No, I want to be with you. Please, can I come in?”

The door opens, Makoto’s face paler than normal. “Are you sure?”

Walking into the room, Rin closes the door behind him and hugs his boyfriend tightly. “Of course I’m sure. I want to spend time with you. I’m sorry about this. I should have known this was a bad idea. I don’t want you to be upset with me.” He leads his boyfriend over to his bed, and they both sit down on it. “You’re not upset, right?”

“No, I’m not upset.” Makoto speaks softly. “I’m sorry I’m such a scaredy cat.”

“Don’t be sorry. There’s nothing wrong with that. I knew that this was a gamble tonight. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about it.” He turns and looks at him. “That wasn’t very fair of me.”

“It’s okay, Rin. Really.” Makoto smiles, turning towards him. They both lean forward at the same time, their foreheads touching.

“Are you sure?” He is worried he had really messed up, and really didn’t like the idea of Makoto being this upset because of a movie. “Look, when this movie is over, we’ll go back out there and watch something silly, okay? This is my house. I get final say in what we watch. Screw Nagisa.”

“I’d rather not.” Makoto pulls back. “I mean, if he’s this bossy without sex? Can you imagine what he’s like in bed?”

Rin starts to laugh. “Um, I can’t say I’ve ever thought about it?” He kisses his boyfriend softly. “I only think about you, Makoto.”

“Really?” They both fall back on the bed, their arms naturally going around each other. Rin’s legs tangle between Makoto’s, as they snuggle close to one another on the bed. Their lips brush against one another with a soft kiss. “I suppose that is a good thing.”

“I would say it’s a very good thing.” Rin agrees, and moves closer to Makoto’s body.

As things start to heat up, there is a loud knock on the door. “HAND CHECK!” Nagisa shouts from the other side of the closed door.

“Nagisa Hazuki! What did I say?” Makoto sits up, and looks at the door. “Go watch the movie!”

“It’s done, Mako-chan. You two can come back out here.” Nagisa replies.

Rin and Makoto look at each other. Rin kisses his cheek, before he gets up from the bed. “I’ll go and make sure it’s okay.” Neither of them trust what Nagisa is saying. It hadn’t felt like they were in the bedroom for that long, but perhaps time just seemed to stop whenever he and Makoto were together.

He opens his bedroom door, and heads out to the living room. Sosuke and Haru are still making out, Haruka now facing Sosuke, his back to the television. Rin rolls his eyes, and then turns towards the television, to see if the movie is really finished. On the screen, the credits were rolling, much to Rin’s surprise. He sees Rei with his head in his hands, mumbling under his breath.

“What’s the matter, Rei?” He asks. “Have you never seen that movie?”

“Someone cannot just crawl out of a TELEVISION SET.” Rei looks up at him, his face as pale as Makoto’s had been. “Matsuoka-senpai, I cannot watch another scary movie. Please, can we watch something else?”

Rin nods his head. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He looks over at Sosuke and Haruka. “Oy! You two okay with switching to a less scary option?”

Haruka looks over his shoulder and shrugs. “Dont’ care.”

“It’s fine, Rin. If that means Makoto will join us, then yes. Let’s watch something else.” Sosuke pulls Haruka back towards him, and begins to kiss him once more. As if the two seconds it took to answer Rin was too long for them to be apart.

Walking back to his bedroom, he sees Makoto is sitting on the bed. “The movie is over. Everyone agrees that it’s time to switch to something more….light-hearted. Do you want to come back out?”

“What will we watch?” Makoto asks, standing up from the bed. Rin holds out his hand, which Makoto takes. “Nothing scary, right?”

“No. Nothing scary.” They walk out to the living room together, and see that Nagisa and Rei are in the kitchen, arguing about the movie they had just finished. “Want to watch that new Seth Rogen and Zac Efron movie?”

Makoto nods his head. “Yes, please. I heard it was pretty funny.”

“Alright. Oy! You two! We’re going to put in another movie. You gonna stay in there amd keep arguing, or do you want to watch it with us?” Rin puts the movie away, and puts the new movie into the player.

“We’ll come and watch it.” Nagisa nods, and grabs Rei, dragging him back into the living room.

Once the movie begins, Makoto pulls Rin to sit on his lap. With Makoto’s arms securely around Rin’s middle, Rin leans his head back on Makoto’s shoulder. The laughter that fills the room is much better than the shouts of surprise that the last two scary movies had elicited from the group. He only hopes he has enough silly movies to watch for the rest of the night, as he has no intention of going back to watching scary movies. No, he prefers listening to Makoto’s laugh, and would listen to it all night. Rin smiles, as he scoots higher up on Makoto’s lap and gets settled in for the evening.


End file.
